This invention relates to outdoor modular shelter shells; specifically to an improved connection system for connecting one outdoor shelter to another outdoor shelter or multiple outdoor shelters.
Portable shelters are used in a number of different fields: fishing, hunting, camping and construction. Outdoor portable shelters such as tents, ice fishing houses, utility huts, hunting blinds and bird blinds have been used to provide temporary shelter and protection from the cold, wind, snow, biting insects, and other outdoor elements for workers and outdoor enthusiasts for many years. Aside from protecting the user from outdoor elements, modern day shelters should be quick to set-up and portable. To be portable there weight and size is usually kept relatively small to enable the individual user to easily transport, set-up, and take-down the shelter by oneself. This size limitation doesn""t allow groups of people to work or socialize comfortably as the relatively small volume can easily become crowded and inefficient.
The need for larger spaces or volumes allowing groups of people to socialize and gather within had led to the creation of larger outdoor shelters that are not so portable and more recently to the concept of outdoor modular shelters that may be connected to one another to form a larger space.
Originally outdoor modular shelters used additional flaps, fasteners, or tunnel like appendages to make a weather tight connection between two structures. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,057 required additional door flaps and an exterior fastening system to be sewn permanently on to the exterior of the original structure to provide the mechanism for linking two units together.
While these flaps may provide a means for linking two shelters together they also add materials and thus weight to what is to be a portable light-weight structure, add cost due to the increase in materials and labor needed to manufacture, may not be very aesthetic, are cumbersome to use, and the added flaps and fasteners serve no purpose when units are not being connected together.
Also hook and loop type fasteners sewn to the outside of the shelter that are not in use are likely to attract snow, ice, and foreign debris thereby lessening it""s connective properties and also giving the outdoor shelter an unsightly appearance.
Additionally connection systems located on the exterior of the shell require the user to operate the fastener from the exterior of the shell where they will be exposed to the very outdoor elements that the shelter is to be protecting them from.
Connection systems like this that do not connect at the face of the exterior wall form pockets between the connected outdoor shelters that collect wind thus jeopardizing the connection itself.
Additionally structures using this type of connection system do not completely displace the wall on the shared side when two units are connected together but rather connect the two units via a restricted opening within each of the walls shared by the two connected units. Shelters linked together by using this method of flaps and or tunnels essentially result in two rooms that are linked together by a doorway made up of this flap and tunnel connection system; therefore the users do not enjoy the benefits of being in one room or space when conversing, working, or participating in outdoor social activities from within the combined outdoor modular shelters.
Outdoor modular shelters when connected together or used as separate units in the out-of-doors must provide protection against the elements. This requires that the connection system be easy to use and provide a continuous weather tight joint when the shelters are either connected together or being used independently. For example connection systems for outdoor modular shears being used for fishing on the ice must: provide a weather tight joint to protect the occupant from outdoor temperatures well below zero degrees Fahrenheit, strong winds, and associated dangerous windchills. Furthermore, if the angler is spearing the shelter and its connection system must not allow any outside light to penetrate into the shelter or the angler will not be able to see into the water and therefore not be able to spear any fish.
Not only does the connection system have to be strong and weather tight, it also needs to be simple and easy for the angler to use. If, for example, they are fishing at night under low visibility conditions in addition to using a gloved hand to protect themselves from frost bite when connecting or disconnecting two or more units.
In the past, users of outdoor modular shelters have had to purchase multiple shelters for a particular use. For example, an outdoorsmen might use a hunting blind with a transparent wall that allows him to be camouflaged within while also permitting him to see out and shoot through the wall for the taking of game animals in the fall. Later in the season, the same person would use a spear house with it""s heavy duty, opaque shell to keep the elements and light out of the shelter when spearing fish on the ice. Obviously having to buy and maintain multiple shelters for various uses is costly and can take up a lot of storage space during the off-season.
What is needed is a outdoor modular shelter shell with a connection system that provides:
(a) A connective/removable wall characteristic that allows total displacement of a wall or walls thereby providing unrestricted movement and communication amongst its users within connected outdoor modular shelters.
(b) An internal connection system that can be operated by the user from within the shelter thereby protecting the user from the elements even when making connection or disconnection to another unit.
(c) The opportunity to displace one type of wall surface and replace it with another surface thus enabling the outdoor modular shelter shell to be used for multiple purposes.
(d) Simple, easy, and trouble free connecting or disconnecting properties such that the connection system can be operated with a gloved hand under extreme conditions of low temperatures and visibility.
(e) A reduction in the materials, labor, and time needed to manufacture the outdoor modular shell thereby reducing cost.
(f) A reduction in the materials needed to manufacture the outdoor modular shell thereby increasing portability.
(g) A weather, biting insect, and even a light proof joint between walls that are connected together.
(h) An aesthetically pleasing and functional design that will not collect foreign material or debris at the fastener itself when not in use.
(i) A design that will not form wind pockets between connected walls of connected outdoor shelters thereby jeopardizing the integrity of the connection.
In accordance with the present invention a outdoor modular shelter shell with simplified connection system comprises a flexible covering manufactured of flexible fabric having a central portion which is dimensioned to overlay a base and a supporting pole system. Four displaceable/connectable side panels extend from the central portion and are dimensioned to generally extend the height and width of the base and the supporting pole system so as to form an enclosure. A tail fastener manufactured of hook/loop fastening material is permanently connected at one end to each of the top four corners of the interior of the enclosure and is dimensioned to generally extend the height of the enclosure. A wall fastener manufactured of hook/loop fastening material and opposite that of the tail fastener material is permanently attached to each interior vertical edge of the side panels and is dimensioned to generally extend the height of the enclosure with a width that is generally half the width of the tail fastener. The corners of the enclosure are each connectable through the entire height of the enclosure by connecting both of the adjacent wall fasteners to the respective half of the shared tail fastener to form a weather tight joint.
Also, the shell has been given other characteristics such as a weather flap(s) at the base of the side panel, a anchor strap(s), a reinforcement strip(s), a square fastener(s), a window with a light proof shutter, a door, and a mesh pocket.
Accordingly besides the objects and advantages of the outdoor modular shelter shell with simplified connection system described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) a connective/removable wall characteristic that allows total displacement of a wall or walls thereby providing unrestricted movement and communication amongst its users within connected outdoor shelters;
(b) an internal connection system that can be operated by the user from within the shelter thereby protecting the user from the elements when making connection or disconnection to another unit;
(c) the opportunity to displace one type of wall surface or side panel and replace it with another surface thus enabling the outdoor modular shelter shell to be used for multiple purposes like hunting and fishing;
(d) simple, easy, and trouble free connecting or disconnecting properties such that the connection system can be operated with a gloved hand under extreme conditions of low temperatures and visibility;
(e) a reduction in the materials, labor, and time needed to manufacture the outdoor modular shell thereby reducing cost while;
(f) a reduction in the materials needed to manufacture the outdoor modular shell thereby increasing portability;
(g) a weather, biting insect, and even a light proof joint between walls that are connected together;
(h) an aesthetically pleasing and functional design that will not collect foreign material or debris at the fastener itself when not in use; and
(i) a design that will not form wind pockets between connected walls of connected outdoor shelters.
Further objects and advantages are the following:
The weather flap prevents wind from moving into the shelter to ensure warmth for the user. The weather flap repels water and directs it away from the inside of the shelter. The weather flap becomes a barrier, protecting the flexible covering from becoming a xe2x80x9cwickxe2x80x9d. Upon rolling up a wall, the weather flap permits the user to xe2x80x9ctightlyxe2x80x9d roll the flap up. While using the flexible covering for spearing, the weather flap prevents light from entering into the shelter which is necessary for the angler""s visibility for spearing activities.
The reinforcement strip""s function is to strengthen the anchor system. This reinforcement strip prevents the flexible covering from being damaged during adverse weather conditions. Without the strip, the anchors may tear the flexible covering. The purpose of a temporary shelter is to keep the user from being exposed to harsh or non-pleasurable conditions. Basically, the reinforcement strip makes this possible even during the harshest conditions because the shell becomes more durable.
The tail fastener allows adjacent walls to be connected in any configuration. Presently, it is either a hook or loop system, but it could be a snap, zipper, or other type of fastening mechanism and/or a combination thereof The tail fastener makes it possible to eliminate doors altogether. Without the tail fastener, connection to any wall would require additional connective material. For example, all of the sides would require a hook and loop.
The tail fastener makes it possible to connect other material to the flexible covering. Following are some examples. A screen might be the desired material on a hot day while camping. While hunting, there is a material that is made to shoot through it; this could be attached to save on cost. In the construction field, the wall might need to be removed to bring in equipment. Furthermore, the equipment might require more space. There be a need to add on modules until the right dimension is needed. For safety reasons, regardless of hunting, fishing, construction, or camping, access in and out is on all sides.
The wall fastener is attached to the walls and connects to the tail fastener. Using the hook and loop system, it easily disconnects and connects. Also, it prevents wind and light from entering the chamber.
The square fastener allows a detached wall to be secured at the top of the shell. This is very time saving. One only needs to flip the material over the top and press the hook into the loop. It prevents the side from being lost or damaged keeping it out of the way of the user.
The window helps light inside when the user needs more light. However, if the user does not want light, a shutter with a hook and loop system can be placed and secured to prevent light from entering.
Anchor straps also utilizing the hook and loop system are placed so that the covering is adjustable. This prevents a xe2x80x9cwhippingxe2x80x9d effect and permits the material from ripping during windy conditions. The anchoring system can make up differences in material/framework length because it can be adjusted. There are other systems that would work as well. For example, a pull chord that tightens when pulled but can be loosed by pushing a button would work as well. However, the hook and loop system is cost effective and universal throughout the whole flexible covering.
The double zipper allows the door to be opened for entry, and it can be used as a ventilation system for the user.
A mesh pocket has been added to the covering for storage of various items to easily access.
All materials compounded makes this product lightweight, easily transportable, and space efficient. Regardless of activity, being lightweight is always considered: this patent makes it pliable to diversify in all fields, yet take advantage of all the aspects of connectability/displaceability. Being modular, it can be transportable, yet yield a huge volume. Space efficiency once again lends itself to the modular design of the encompassing patent: individual hikers; various additions needed in construction; social aspects of connecting, disconnecting, and association of peoples, and non-restrictive materials (flexible covering) but unique design. So, any space requirement can be solved via the connectivity feature.